This invention relates to lock stitch sewing machines, and more particularly, to a head end module construction providing for an extremely cost effective yet technically operative lock stitch sewing machine construction. The construction of this invention is especially useful in a sewing machine which is smaller than average in size and which is intended as a means for introducing a novice to the use of a sewing machine, or as a highly portable sewing machine by which an accomplished sewer may facilitate repairs to stitched articles or perform basic sewing tasks.